Neji Gift
by Aizawa Afifa
Summary: Tenten mendapat hadiah dari Neji karena dirinya direkomendasikan menjadi Jounin. Tapi Tenten justru bereaksi dengan aneh ketika menerima hadiah Neji./ "Huwaa! Apa yang kau katakan, Neji?"/ "Aku serius,"./ cannon verse.


**Neji Gift**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: TYPO/GAJE/OOCNEJI/EYDancur.**

Gadis berambut auburn itu menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya bosan. Satu jam sudah berlalu. Tapi, seorang pemuda yang menjadi perhatian Tenten sedari tadi, tak berkutik sedikitpun. Ia memutar bola matanya kesal. Sungguh, jika dia terus duduk memperhatikan rekannya itu dalam waktu lama. Bisa-bisa waktu berlatihnya berkurang. Tenten kembali melirik ke arah pemuda Hyuga yang masih bermeditasi.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah teduh dan tenang Neji. Membuat helaian rambut pemuda itu tertiup angin perlahan. Untuk sesaat, Tenten termangu. Semenjak kapan Neji jadi begitu tampan? Ralat! Neji memang tampan. Hidung mancung, kulit putih bersih, alis tebal, garis matanya yang tajam, dan bibir tipis yang manis. Oohh! Bukankah dia laki-laki yang sempurna?! Dan jangan lupakan dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tampak sangat indah itu. Tunggu, apa Tenten baru saja mengagumi teman setimnya itu? Tenten tau itu. Tapi, kenapa kali ini terlihat berbeda. Kenapa baru kali ini, ketika ia memperhatikan wajah Neji hatinya jadi sesak. Kenapa tiba-tiba darahnya serasa berdesir. Tenten menekan dadanya perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba hinggap di dadanya. Tenten memejamkan matanya, kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu.

"Tenten!" panggil Neji. Tenten buru-buru menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Ha! Kau sudah selesai, Neji." tanya Tenten sedikit gugup.

"Hn, ayo kita mulai latihannya," balas Neji siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Tenten hanya mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan gulungan kecil dari dalam tasnya. Entahlah, yang jelas debaran dalam dadanya tak kunjung menghilang juga. Terus berlanjut bahkan ketika ia berlatih bersama. Cukup merepotkan memang, karena dengan begitu. Tenten jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Alhasil Neji dengan mudah bisa mengalahkannya.

.

.

.

Sinar jingga mulai menyongsong sore itu. Deru napas kelelahan mulai tampak pada gadis bernetra hazel itu. Begitupun dengan Neji yang tengah mengatur napasnya di bawah pohon yang di jadikan tempat bermeditasinya tadi. Latihan yang cukup melelahkan, karena pada dasarnya mereka adalah pengguna taijutsu yang mengharuskan memerlukan tenaga lebih besar dan lebih banyak. Tenten tak pernah menepis berlatih bersama dengan Neji pasti akan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Dirinya yang dengan mudah dapat dikalahkan begitu saja.

Namun, inilah yang ia harapkan. Berlatih sebaik mungkin, meski ia tetap terkalahkan. Mungkin ia tak sekuat kedua rekan timnya itu. Tapi, memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa berlatih bersama seorang Hyuga Neji adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri. Terlebih untuk seorang kunoichi biasa sepertinya, yang bahkan selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh kebanyakan orang. Akui saja, kebersamaannya bersama Neji membuat mental gadis itu kuat. Seorang pemuda berklan Hyuga terpandang seperti Neji sedia berlatih bersama dengan Tenten yang sudah pasti tak sebanding dengannya.

Tenten sadar, Neji sangatlah baik. Pemuda itu bahkan tak jarang menyelamatkan dirinya ketika tengah menjalankan sebuah misi. Dan mungkin, semenjak mereka memiliki banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Dan tentang, bagaimana cara Neji bersikap lembut padanya. Membuat Tenten menaruh respek yang sangat besar pada Neji bahkan tanpa gadis itu sadari. Dengan alasan itu pula, ketika Tenten merasakan debaran dalam dadanya. Ia baru paham, bahwa yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah perasaan ajaib yang hampir seluruh manusia dambakan. Bisa saja Tenten menaruh hati pada Neji. Jika dipikir, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik pada pemuda itu bukan?

Dan selama ini pula, memang hanya Neji seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan hanya pemuda itu yang tahu bagaimana sikap Tenten secara luar maupun dalam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tenten?" tanya Neji seketika memecah lamunannya. Tenten sedikit terkejut seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh!' batin tenten tersenyum masam.

"Sudah sore. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang," kata Neji mengambil tas milik Tenten dan memberikannya.

"hn, baiklah." Sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka sehari-hari memang. Berlatih bersama dari pagi hingga petang. Dan selalu mengantar gadis itu pulang ke flat miliknya. Neji tak merasa keberatan akan itu semua. Mungkin karena rumah mereka satu arah, atau mungkin saja Neji punya alasannya sendiri. Langkah kaki mereka seolah menyatu dalam malam. Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum memperhatikan .

"Ooh ya! kau tau hari ini 'kan, Neji?" tanya Tenten berusaha mengingatkan Neji. Neji menyipitkan matanya seolah menerawang akan sesuatu.

"Tentu. Pagi tadi Guy sensei merekomendasikanmu untuk ikut ujian jounin. Iya 'kan?" jawab Neji membuat tenten menampilkan sederet giginya lebar-lebar.

"Lalu?" Neji mengerjap menoleh ke arah Tenten.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Neji. Tenten menghela napasnya kecewa. ia menatap Neji dengan tatapan kesal. Seolah memberi pertanyaan. "jangan bilang kau tidak mau memberikanku ucapan selamat!".

"Baik-baik! Selamat ya," Neji tersenyum ringan, membuat Tenten kembali memasang raut wajah senangnya.

"Ehh! Apa hanya itu?"

Kini Neji menatap ke arah gadis itu sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau tak ingin memberiku hadiah, Neji?" Goda Tenten sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Neji menatap langit yang kala itu terlihat sangat terang karena bintang-bintang.

"Bintangnya indah. Iya 'kan?" kata Neji mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik begitu. Ayo cepat! Aku memaksamu untuk memberikanku hadiah," Tenten menyeringai tipis. Sedikit bermain-main setelah berlatih itu tidak buruk juga 'kan?.

"Baiklah! Aku akan memberimu tiga pilihan. Tapi... Kau yakin akan menerimanya dengan baik 'kan?" Tawar Neji, seketika membuat Tenten antusias.

"Baik! Ayo cepat, katakan! Apa hadiah ku?!" Tenten menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Neji tak sabaran.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi perkaataanku. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik, Tenten!"

"Baik-baik! Kau terlalu lama!" Rengeknya tak sabar.

"Iya-iya! Pilihan pertama. Karena kau tidak memiliki nama keluarga. Maka, bagaimana jika aku menyelipkan nama Hyuga di depan namamu, tenten?" Neji tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Tenten masih terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan Neji yang sukar masuk kedalam benakknya. Belum sempat Tenten menjawab, Neji sudah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yang kedua! Waktu itu kau pernah bilang padaku. Bahwa ketika dewasa nanti, Hinata-sama akan jadi sosok ibu yang baik, karena sikapnya yang lembut. Aku berpikir, bagaimana jika kau juga jadi seorang ibu dari anakku? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus, Tenten?" Tenten membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap ke arah Neji yang tengah menyeringai dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Huuwaa! Apa yang kau katakan, Neji?!" Tenten berjalan sedikit menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Aku belum selesai, Tenten!" Neji meraih lengan Tenten supaya mendekat kearahnya. Menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Bahkan Neji bisa dengan jelas melihat rona merah yang menjalar keseluruh wajah tenten.

"Yang ketiga! Setelah aku menjadi seorang jounin, Hiashi-sama mulai melihat potensiku. Dia sendiri mengatakan pada ku, bahwa untuk satu tahun ke depan. Akan ada kemungkinan bagi ku untuk memimpin klan Hyuga. Meski sebelumnya status antara souke, dan bunke menjadi penghalangnya. Tapi, Hiashi-sama berkata bahwa aku layak sebagai seorang pemimpin klan Hyuga. Dan, Tenten! Kupikir aku akan membutuhkanmu untuk selalu di sampingku nanti, ketika aku benar-benar memimpin klan Hyuga."

Neji memundurkan wajahnya, memberi waktu bagi Tenten untuk mencerna perkataannya barusan. Ia menatap Tenten yang tengah memegangi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat gugup, dan sedikit shock.

"Ehh! Neji, lelucon macam apa itu? Benar-benar tidak lucu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tertawa," Tenten memaksakan senyum di wajahnya yang merona seperti tomat itu. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Neji.

"Aku serius, Tenten." jawab Neji dengan nada santai. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Tenten yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Neji kembali mengambil langkah pergi mendahului Tenten. Sementara Tenten masih mengelola pernyataan Neji barusan. Ia dapat merasakan dadanya kembali berdebar tak karuan. Bahkan matanya tiba-tiba memanas, kata-kata Neji masih terus terngiang dibenaknya. Jika Neji benar. Jika yang dikatakannya bukanlah lelucon, lalu mengapa Neji tidak mengatakan bahwa-

"Aku menyukaimu," ujar Neji tiba-tiba dengan sangat pelan. tapi, Tenten bisa mendengar perkataan Neji dengan sangat jelas. Detik itu juga langkah kakinya terhenti. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat, entah kenapa ruang dalam hatinya serasa ngilu. Tenten menatap punggung Neji yang berjalan dihadapannya. Seketika kepalanya terasa pusing dipenuhi oleh kalimat Neji tadi. Membuat penglihatannya sedikit mengabur. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kesimpulan mulai memenuhi benaknya. "Neji melamarku?" Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengusir pikiran aneh itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba penglihatanya mengabur, pendengarannyapun seakan menuli. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sebelum akhirnya semuanya menjadi menggelap.

BRUUKK!

Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten dan mendapati gadis itu sudah jatuh pingsan. Oh! Kami-sama semenjak kapan Tenten jadi seperti Hinata-sama. Buru-buru pemuda itu mendekati Tenten dan menolongnya. Dalam hati ia tersenyum. Neji tau, Tenten pasti terkejut akan keputusannya. Tapi, entah kenapa hatinya sendiri yakin jika Tenten akan membalas perasaannya dan mewujudkan semua yang ia katakan tadi bersama gadis yang kini sudah berada dipelukannya.

End.

 **Saya tau betapa hancurnya fict ini. Saya hanya terlalu menyukai pairing ini, dan gak rela jika sampai punah. :-P Thanks for reading. Mind RnR? (pasang puppy eyes)**


End file.
